powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire
is the thirty-third episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This episode features the debut of the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis, the third enemy army of the series. Synopsis Nozomu inquires the Goseiger about their current status after the fall of the Yuumajuu while a new enemy uses their research of the Goseiger to start their own invasion schemes. Plot After being told by Datas that the Master Head is truly gone along with any chance for the Gosei Angels to get home, Nozomu draws a picture of each Gosei Angel as Hyde and the Landick siblings each provide a cheerful outlook. Aware of Nozomu's worry, Alata assures him that everything is alright and they will find another means to return to the Gosei World. Eri also admits that she wants to return to the Gosei World, but only to share her experiences on Earth with the other Gosei Angels. Finding Alata later, Nozomu is shocked by Alata's reason for wanting to return to the Gosei World. Before he can explain what he means, Alata responds to an explosion as the Goseigers encounter Zan-KT of the Shield who announces himself to be of the Matrintis Empire. He overpowers them while Gosei Knight arrives and is perplexed by the new foe before being hit as Nozomu is caught in the crossfire. After learning that Nozomu and Gosei Knight are all right, Gosei Red counters Zan-KT before he and the others assume their Super Goseiger forms. They overwhelm Zan-KT before scrapping him with the Miracle Gosei Dynamic. As Alata explains to Nozomu that they can only protect the Earth and nothing more, and Gosei Knight takes his leave. However, the Emperor of Matrintis, Robogōgu of the 10-sai, arrives with his aid Metal Alice of the Agent. Using the Bibi Bugs they obtained, Metal-Alice recreates Zan-KT into a giant which the Super Goseigers destroy with Gosei Ultimate as Robogōgu takes his leave. Later, Nozomu presents his finished drawing of the Gosei Angels to them as he intends to keep helping them as a confused Gosei Knight takes Alata's words to heart. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Dragon Headder, Miracle Gosei Headder, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Pink - Phoenix Headder, Miracle Gosei Headder, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Black - Snake Headder, Landick Axe, Miracle Gosei Headder, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Tiger Headder, Landick Claw, Miracle Gosei Headder, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Shark Headder, Miracle Gosei Headder, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Opening': The villain shot shows the defeats of both Makuin and Kingong from the previous episode, reflecting the end of the Yuumajuu. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the eighteenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger. **Agri hints at Matrintis stating that a new enemy "as heartless as steel" would appear in this episode. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire, Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice, Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!, and Epic 36: Run, Agri!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode